


Последний романтик

by Finkay



Category: In the Flesh (TV), In the Flesh (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drama, Hospitals, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Story within a Story, Writer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люк Ньюберри - молодой писатель, прославившийся социальной историей про зомби. Однако, после нескольких книг у него наступает кризис и теперь ему может помочь только муза. Ну, или муз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний романтик

Люк провел пальцем по золотому тиснению. "Литературное открытие года" – слова, которые были ему хорошо знакомы.  
\- Кажется, у тебя есть точно такая же.  
Ньюберри обернулся и отсалютовал бокалом короткостриженому накачанному мужчине в сером костюме-тройке.  
\- У меня откололся кусочек, - Люк указал на хрустальный край статуэтки. - Уронил на вручении. Кстати, Чайна, поздравляю. Ты должен был получить ее еще несколько лет назад.  
\- Нет, приятель, тогда был твой год. Вряд ли кто мог тягаться с Киреном и Восставшими. Уверен, даже Роулинг с ее «30 лет спустя» плакала кровавыми слезами, глядя на твою книгу, - мужчина по-дружески хлопнул Люка по плечу и тот едва не расплескал шампанское. Чайна был крепким парнем, скорее похожим на бандита, чем на писателя. - Сейчас что-нибудь пишешь?  
\- У меня отпуск. Обдумываю сюжет, прорабатываю характеры.  
Люк натянуто улыбнулся и Чайна закивал, как китайский болванчик.  
\- Конечно-конечно. Для новой книги нужна свежая голова. Не думал куда-нибудь съездить проветриться? В Париж? – в его словах было столько сочувствия, что Люку стало тошно. Да, у него был кризис, но в отличие от многих своих собратьев по ремеслу он сей факт не скрывал, и покровительство ему было не нужно.  
\- Может быть, следующей весной, - поспешил закончить разговор Ньюберри, прежде чем слишком заботливый Чайна выведет его из себя. Ссориться с едва ли не единственным другом в маленьком писательском мирке ему не хотелось.

Наверное, каждый в том зале знал, что Люк Ньюберри - молодой и талантливый писатель-неомистик - не написал ни строчки за последние полгода. А это немалый срок для того, кто сейчас, так сказать, на гребне волны. Некоторые из издателей уже недвусмысленно намекнули ему, что их сотрудничество может закончиться до конца года, если Люк не напечатает хотя бы маленький рассказ.  
Но он не мог. 

Все дело было в обстоятельствах, при которых он начал писать.  
Три года назад Люк загремел в клинику. Попытка самоубийства. Он наглотался таблеток после того как осознал, что его жизнь стремительно летит под откос. Она и без того не была слишком примечательной: скучная офисная работа, которую он с трудом совмещал с многочисленными кастингами на третьи роли вторых планов, обшарпанная квартирка, арендную плату за которую поднимали каждые три месяца, натянутые отношения с родителями. Нет, с этим он худо-бедно справлялся. Многие жили так всю жизнь и не жаловались, а Люк никогда не считал себя особенным. Чаша его терпения переполнилась, когда Дэвид его предал. 

Их отношения с самого начала были странными, но Люк был знаком с Дэвидом, кажется, с младшей школы. Они вместе росли, учились, сбивали коленки и теряли зубы на тренировках. Люк решал за Дэвида математику, а тот прикрывал его спину в любой из потасовок. Они вместе влюбились в Кларису Томас и вместе переживали поражение, когда она предпочла им футболиста по кличке «Горошек». Дэвид был первым, кого Люк поцеловал, когда закончил тренироваться на помидорах, и, наверное, именно в этот момент между ними что-то изменилось. Люк никогда не врал себе и сразу понял, что его влечет к Дэвиду. Что его вообще влечет к мужчинам. Дэвид же… Он не отказывался от компании Люка, брал то, что тот готов был ему дать. Но на людях отрицал все, что касалось его предпочтений.  
Люк терпел. Закрывал глаза на обидное «гомик» из уст Дэвида, которое никогда не относилось лично к нему, но почему-то больно цепляло. На то, что вынужден был врать будто у него никого нет, или «ее зовут Мэри-Энн и она такая скромница, что я просто не уговорю ее прийти сюда».  
Им было уже не пятнадцать, и Люк хотел большего. Но когда он признался в своих предпочтениях родителям и те отреагировали весьма неоднозначно, Дэвид его не просто не поддержал. Он сбежал. Записался в Королевскую армию и уехал на Ближний Восток.  
Он не оставил даже записки, письма, смс, словно между ними никогда ничего не было. Даже дружбы.  
И это стало последней каплей. 

Люк достал аптечку, набрал горсть болеутоляющих и выпил. 

Наверное, его смерть была бы не самой легкой, а посмертие не очень изящным, но его спасла Джемайма – кошка родителей, за которой Люк присматривал в их отсутствие. В то время она была единственным связующим звеном между ними.  
Люк не мог подобрать правильных слов чтобы объяснить то, что ему казалось важным, его мать не слышала ничего из того, что он ей говорил, а отец не хотел даже слушать. 

Джемайма переметнулась на соседний балкон и принялась громить цветочные этажерки. Миссис Форд не стала гоняться за паршивицей и решила начать сразу с ее хозяина. Скорая приехала в течение нескольких минут. 

\- Мистер Ньюберри, вы ведь хотите выздороветь? - доктор Уориннер отложил записи, снял очки и внимательно посмотрел на Люка.  
\- Хочу, - согласился тот.  
Этот разговор повторялся уже третий раз. Доктор спрашивал Люка, хочет ли он выйти отсюда. Люк говорил «хочу», и доктор выписывал ему «рецепт». То, что как он считал, поможет Люку справиться со стрессом. Проходила неделя или две, Люк срывался, получал порцию успокоительного, валялся в отключке пару дней и снова оказывался в этом кабинете. Только доктор был другой.  
\- Что на этот раз посоветуете? – чуть иронично усмехнулся Люк и взъерошил свой короткий рыжий ежик. Молоденькие медсестры с таким восхищением отзывались о его солнечных волосах, что Люк даже подумал, а не отрастить ли их подлинней.  
\- Выговориться, - со всей серьезностью сказал доктор. – Выплеснуть из себя проблему целиком. Полностью. Расставить все точки над «i», так сказать.  
\- И как это сделать?  
Люк подумал, что если и этот доктор заикнется о театре, он просто уйдет. На его карьере уже давно стоял жирный крест, только он раньше отказывался это видеть. Он не был гениальным актером, да и роли для его типажа вечного мальчика канули в Лету вместе с греческими трагедиями.  
\- Вы рисуете, мистер Ньюберри? – неожиданно спросил доктор.  
\- Нет.  
\- Поете? Пишете музыку? Танцуете?  
\- Эээ, нет, - честно признался Люк.  
\- А писать пробовали? Стихи? Пьесы?  
\- В школе говорили, что у меня хорошо получаются эссе.  
\- Тогда пишите, - доктор пошерудил в ящиках стола, достал обычную тетрадь и карандаш и протянул их Люку. – Потому что или вы избавитесь сейчас от терзающих вас противоречий, или через неделю вы снова попадете сюда. 

И Люк, как послушный пациент, попытался.  
Он начинал трижды. И трижды бросал.  
Он рвал, мял, черкал и комкал листы, пока в его руках не оставалась одна труха. Чем больше он описывал себя и свою жизнь, чем глубже пытался разобраться в первопричинах, тем сильнее себя ненавидел.  
И как итог – снова сорвался.

Доктор Уориннер посмотрел на неровные строчки его записей, прочитал пару страниц и неодобрительно поцокал.  
\- Не то. Вы должны выговориться. Рассказать как все было. Если вам было больно – написать об этом. Если вам что-то нравилось – это тоже должно оказаться здесь, на бумаге. Вы должны простить себя и перешагнуть через это. А вы мнетесь и топчетесь на месте.  
Люк пожал худыми плечами, затянутыми белой больничной робой. Он действительно старался как мог. Но признаться даже бумаге, что ты никчемный неудачник, который только и успел за всю жизнь, что совершить весьма глупую ошибку, было сложно.  
\- Я делаю все возможное.  
\- Я вижу, - устало вздохнул доктор. – Давайте поступим так. Вы попробуете написать о ком-то другом. Не о себе. Но этот кто-то другой проживет вашу жизнь.  
\- То есть вы хотите, чтобы я написал рассказ.  
\- Рассказ? – удивился он. – Вы себя недооцениваете, юноша. Роман. Вы напишете роман.

И Люк написал.  
Его главного героя звали Кирен Уолкер, он был самым обычным парнем и жил в маленькой деревушке Роартон. У Кирена, в отличие от Люка, были таланты. Например, он чудесно рисовал. А еще Кирен был более честен с собой, хотя и не стеснялся мечтать о невероятном и запредельном. Но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Жизнь дала ему под дых и он оступился. Он резал вены вдоль, чтобы наверняка. И там, где Люка спасла бригада врачей, Кирен умер навсегда. В одиночестве.  
История вышла простоватая и наивная, и Люк не собирался отдавать рукопись в издательство. Это сделал доктор Уориннер.  
Роман вышел небольшим тиражом и критики благосклонно оценили его социальный пессимизм, хотя книга и не стала популярной. Люк вернулся в старую квартиру, устроился на работу, написал еще пару историй про жителей Роартона: простых, житейских, не столь драматичных, как его собственный.  
Люк ничего не придумывал. Он брал за основу людей из реальной жизни: родителей, соседей, одноклассников, коллег, и описывал их истории, перекроенные под его выдуманный мир. 

Он подписал контракт с небольшим издательством и даже получил личного куратора – девушку по имени Эмили Беван.  
Эмили была энергична, как батарейка с кроликом на логотипе, заразительно-позитивна, и у нее совершенно не было опыта работы. Но Люку она понравилась.  
Эмили не давила на него со сроками (да и не было особенно никаких сроков), зато находила тысячу и один способ насытить его жизнь новыми впечатлениями.

Она совершенно незаметно помирила Люка с его родителями.  
\- Ты назвал сестру Кирена как свою кошку?  
Джемайма снова перебралась к Люку на неопределенное время и теперь громогласно мурчала на коленях, пока Эмили почесывала ее за ушами.  
\- Она спасла мне жизнь, - объяснил он. – Это было честно.  
\- Джемайма – ты крута, - усмехнулась она. – А Гэри? Гэри тогда кто?  
\- Кевин Саттон - мой тренер из старшей школы. Никогда меня не любил и все время задирал по мелочам. Чай будешь?  
\- Да ты мстительный тип, Люк Ньюберри, - с восхищением заметила Эмили и достала из сумки пачку кофе.  
Она регулярно снабжала его продуктами: сахаром, хлебом, овсянкой, мясом по-французски из какого-то кафе у ее дома. Говорила, что если он вдруг умрет, у нее возникнут проблемы на работе. Эмили была восхитительна в своей легкой пренебрежительности ко всему, даже к смерти.  
Она стала для Люка настоящим другом.

Эмили никогда не мешала его работе, хотя и просила прочитать свежие главы. Она приходила к нему ровно в семь утра каждую субботу и, пока он еще спал, штудировала от корки до корки всю его «домашнюю работу» за неделю. В тот день она пришла как обычно и сразу поняла, что что-то не так.  
Они обошлись без скорой, госпитализации и даже без укола успокоительного (хотя Люк хранил несколько ампул в домашней аптечке). Нет, с жизнью Люк больше расстаться не спешил – одного раза было достаточно.  
Эмили зашла в разгромленную квартиру, усеянную мелкими клочками книг и рукописей, схватила Люка за шиворот и потащила вон. Он оказался на улице как был: в домашних тапочках и пижаме. Осенняя прохлада немилосердно бодрила.  
\- Какого черта, Люк?! – кричала она, уперев руки в бока.  
\- Дэвид вернулся. 

Возможно, смерть что-то меняет в человеке. Сартр говорил, что это экзистенциальный опыт, который навсегда проводит какую-то черту в жизни, словно «до» и «после». Люк и Дэвид видели смерть. Но с разных сторон.  
Эмили отнеслась к его неожиданному возвращению с недоверием.  
\- Ты же мне говорила, что люди меняются. Что у всех должен быть второй шанс, - упрекнул ее Люк после очередного скандала, возникшего на ровном месте. Он понимал, что Эмили пытается защитить его, и только. Но Дэвид был все еще ему дорог. Он все еще что-то значил. И Люк цеплялся за это чувство.  
\- В любом правиле должно быть исключение, - надулась Эмили. Махнув перед его носом своей пышной юбкой, она скрылась на балконе.  
Люк с тоской посмотрел на две оставшихся «примирительные» конфеты в коробке и пошел возвращать ее благосклонность. 

В итоге Дэвид приходил к Люку только в те дни, когда Эмили не было. Они смотрели кино, вспоминали школу. Дэвид рассказывал про свои боевые миссии и показывал фотографии. Однажды они даже поговорили о будущем, и Дэвид сказал, что не собирается продлевать контракт.  
\- Я думаю поступить в университет. Работать. Мы могли бы съехаться, - предложил он Люку.  
\- Как кто? - уточнил тот.  
\- Разве это важно? Мы отлично друг друга понимаем, а все остальное просто ярлыки. Условности. Ты же всегда был против них, - улыбнулся ему Дэвид и обнял за плечо. И то, что это объятие не было дружеским, Люк понял сразу. Дэвид гладил его руку, касался кончиками пальцев шеи.  
\- Ты рассказал все своим родителям? – в лоб спросил его Люк. – О себе. Может быть, о нас.  
\- Мы еще не говорили особо. Потом…  
\- Нет, - Люк скинул его руку и поднялся. – Я готов тебя поддержать, но снова врать я не буду.  
\- Упертый, - усмехнулся Дэвид и с подсечкой дернул Люка на себя. – Какой же ты упертый, Нью.  
Он повалил Люка на диван, наваливаясь сверху, и поцеловал. Его движения были резкими, а губы - жесткими. Его не смутило, что Люк не ответил на поцелуй. Горячие ладони гладили Люка под футболкой - вдоль позвоночника, по ребрам, пальцы соскальзывали за резинку штанов.  
Люк никогда не был особенно хорош в драках, но пару трюков знал. Он отскочил к стене, пока Дэвид приходил в себя.  
\- Что ты творишь, Нью? – рыкнул тот. - Ты же, блядь, всегда этого хотел! И вот я. Готов.  
Дэвид развалился на диване, широко раскинув руки в стороны. Военная служба добавила ему пару кило и превратила и без того хорошую фигуру в античный монумент. Серый узкий джемпер облегал широкие печи Дэвида, а джинсы не скрывали возбуждения.  
\- Хочешь, я даже отсосу тебе, - щедро предложил Дэвид.  
И Люк понял, что не хочет. Больше не хочет. И это не была злость или затаенная обида.  
Он простил Дэвида еще тогда, когда был в клинике. Когда пытался уместить свою неуклюжую жизнь на страницах казенной тетради.  
Люк принял его таким, какой тот был. Принял его решения. И простил за то, что он ушел.  
\- Ну, что не так? – повысил голос Дэвид.  
\- Все, - с небывалым спокойствием сказал Люк. Он смотрел на человека перед собой и видел только Дэвида Волмсли. Не Дэвида-товарища-по-играм или Дэвида-в-которого-он-был-влюблен. Нет. На его диване сидел Дэвид Волмсли – отставной солдат, который боялся сказать своим родителям о том, что любит мужчин, и который не хотел отвечать за последствия своих поступков.  
\- Уходи, - сказал Люк и открыл дверь квартиры нараспашку. 

Той ночью он собрал вещи, позвонил Эмили и больше никогда не возвращался сюда.  
Она устроила его в одной из комнат своего пригодного домика.  
\- Пиши. Ты должен об этом написать. О Кирене и Рике. Об остальном не беспокойся, - сказала она и прикрыла дверь, оставив его наедине с его мыслями. Наедине с самим собой.  
Люк достал из сумки ноутбук и пропал. 

Тогда он и представить не мог, что книга об искуплении ошибок, о втором шансе, о переосмыслении себя самого в атмосфере некроромантизма вызовет такой переполох среди критиков. Его называли новым Гёте и Иэном Макьюэном, а он всего-навсего взглянул на жизнь с точки зрения мертвых.  
Кирен Уолкер неожиданным образом ожил на страницах его нового романа. Он был зомби и вместе с тем он оставался живым больше, чем те, кто окружали его. Это была история про человечность и толерантность. 

После выхода книги Люк проснулся знаменитым. Но успех не вскружил ему голову. Может быть потому, что он писал о себе, а может потому, что это была правда, лишь немного приукрашенная вымыслом. На последних страницах книги он попрощался с Риком-Дэвидом, оставляя их обоих в прошлом. Навсегда.  
\- Мне нравится Эми, - сказала Эмили, раскладывая перед ним на диване костюмы. – Черный будет выглядеть просто шикарно. А вот этот под цвет волос. У тебя такие красивые волосы. Как солнце.  
Она взъерошила его макушку, а затем чмокнула в кончик носа.  
\- Всем нравится Эми. Так и должно быть. Я же писал ее с тебя, - Люк с тоской посмотрел на гору одежды. – А я могу не ехать на этот банкет?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Ты написал прекрасную книгу, и теперь люди, которых вроде как уважают другие люди, должны прилюдно тебе сказать об этом. А может, серый? Под цвет глаз.  
\- А может, джинсы? – с надеждой посмотрел на нее Люк. В костюмах он чувствовал себя как в скафандре.  
\- Максимум – обойтись без галстука.  
\- И на том спасибо, - устало улыбнулся Люк. 

Несмотря на то, что Люк стал популярен, у него завелись деньги и появились кое-какие связи, он не хотел ничего менять в своей жизни. Он носил старые джинсы, питался, чем придется, и все еще жил у Эмили.  
У нее часто кто-нибудь жил. Странные люди со странными историями. И Люку это нравилось.  
Ему нравилась Эмили, и она знала об этом.

_\- Когда-нибудь мы обязательно поженимся, - сказала Эми Дайер на прощание Кирену. Они стояли на перроне в ожидании поезда и промозглый ветер трепал подол ее платья. – А может быть, и нет. Кто знает? Но помни, Кирен Уолкер, что ты мой ЛМДН._  
 _\- Лучший Мертвый Друг Навсегда, - тихо повторил Кирен-Люк._  
И это была их правда.

Люк посвятил Эмили целую книгу. Написал историю о том, как Эми Дайер пыталась найти свой путь за пределами Роартона. Это был его способ сказать «спасибо». Спасибо, что ты со мной. Спасибо за поддержку. Спасибо за то, что ты понимаешь кто я.  
Дороти Вэнди Дайер – именно так звали Эми - вошла топ-лист популярных женский персонажей, как раз между Холли Голайтли и Ирен Адлер, как образ женщины-новатора в консервативном обществе.  
Желтая пресса тут же приписала им роман. Писатель и его агент, что может быть банальнее? Но Люк не дал ни одного интервью в качестве опровержения. Эмили была восхитительная, она ему нравилась, и она единственная, кого он смог так близко подпустить к себе после Дэвида.

_\- С какой стати ты сравниваешь меня и Рика? – говорила книжная Эмили-Эми, тыча пальцем в нос Кирену. – Это все равно, что сравнивать стихи и абрикосы. Я обожаю абрикосы, но после того, как я воскресла, мне приходится довольствоваться только стихами._

\- Я уезжаю утром. Но давай обойдемся без проводов. Ненавижу прощания, - предупредила его за ужином Эмили. – Ключи у тебя есть, корм для Джемаймы в кладовке на верхней полке. Интервью без меня не давай. У Чайны вечеринка в следующем месяце, костюм в шкафу. И пожалуйста, - она посмотрела на него так жалостливо, как только могла. – Пиши.  
Люк нахмурил брови и принялся с еще большим усердием терзать ни в чем не повинную отбивную.  
\- Не могу. Я, кажется, написал все истории, которые знал.  
\- Тогда поехали со мной, мы еще можем успеть заказать билеты.  
\- Прости, у отца операция через неделю. Мне надо быть здесь.  
Эмили печально вздохнула. Они говорили об этом уже не раз. Люк, в принципе, был не против уехать отсюда на какое-то время. Побывать в Риме или Париже. Пообщаться с новыми людьми. Но не сейчас.  
\- Я не знаю, когда вернусь. Могу задержаться на месяц или два. Или три. Но я привезу тебе новые сюжеты. Сотни историй!  
\- Знаю, - ободряюще улыбнулся ей Люк и обнял. – Я буду тебя ждать.

Эмили уехала налегке - с одним чемоданом - и Люк не знал, куда заведет ее это приключение. Ее путешествие было ответом ему, ответом его книжной героине. Оно было ее личным поиском того, что нашла для себя Эми.  
Она редко писала Люку, обычно письмо из пары строчек или смс. Она говорила: «Кирен, Нормандия удивительно промозглая в это время года», «у карпов в пруду такая же золотистая спинка, как и у тебя» или «тебе бы здесь понравилось. Скучаю. Эми». Иногда она присылала фото без подписей. Они были смазанные и неопределенные: гора, дерево, серый гравий дороги. А иногда ее сообщения пугали: «Кирен, кажется, я нашла своего принца», «мне пойдет белое платье, или лучше что-то менее банальное?»  
А потом Эмили пропала совсем, хотя Люк и был уверен, что с ней все в порядке. 

Прошло почти полгода со дня ее отъезда, когда он получил странную смс с незнакомого номера: «Завтра буду. Познакомлю с моим другом. Тебе он понравится». 

Люк проснулся в ужасе посреди ночи и едва не свалился с кровати. Что-то грохотало на кухне, падала посуда, гремели жестяными боками кастрюли. Он словно воришка прокрался по коридору и замер в дверном проеме.  
На кухне был легкий бедлам, а за кухонным столом с его, Люка, ноутбуком сидел незнакомый мужчина. На вид ему было около тридцати. Высокий, с выразительными чертами лица, темными волосами и легкой щетиной, он прихлебывал кофе из опять же его, Люка, кружки и смотрел какое-то кино, закинув босые ноги на спинку соседнего стула.  
\- Простите, но это мой ноутбук. И моя чашка, - невольно возмутился Люк.  
Мужчина оторвал взгляд от экрана и с явным интересом посмотрел на него. На его губах появилась лукавая ухмылка, и Люк вдруг понял, что за эти полгода он совершенно отвык жить с кем-то. Он стоял в одних пижамных штанах на голое тело и выглядел не настолько серьезным и убедительным, насколько бы ему хотелось.  
\- Твоя? – мужчина чуть приподнял его кружку в цветную полоску и сделал еще глоток.  
Люк кивнул, завороженно наблюдая, как движется его кадык.  
\- Прости, ты должно быть Люк. А я – Скан, друг Эмили.  
Он поднялся и протянул ему открытую ладонь. Рукопожатие было крепким и безумно горячим.  
\- Я представлял тебя немного другим, - сказал Скан после того как Люк взял себя в руки и присел напротив. Он налил ему кофе, ловко орудуя на кухне, словно всегда жил здесь.  
\- Каким? – Люк сделал глоток и едва не выплюнул все обратно. Кофе был не просто сладкий, он был приторный, как патока.  
\- Менее милым, конечно! – звонко отозвалась Эмили. Она вышла из душа белым махровым облачком и Люк кинулся к ней, сжимая в объятьях. Он очень соскучился. – Эй, полегче, силач! Мне дороги мои ребра.

Эмили, как и обещала, привезла сотни историй. Она трещала без умолку и Люк с наслаждением вслушивался в звук ее голоса, разбивающий на части тишину дома. В один из вечеров он даже засел за клавиатурой и написал почти полторы сотни страниц. Но на утро удалил их все.  
Рассказы Эмили были интересными, живыми, яркими, но они принадлежали ей. Каждый из них был только ее открытием, и Люк знал, что не имеет права переписывать их под себя.  
\- Чего такой грустный? – спросил его Скан, которого на самом деле звали Эммет, пристраиваясь рядом на веранде с чашкой кофе. Чашка была все та же – Люка – в полоску.  
\- Кризис жанра, - отшутился Люк и не задумываясь сделал глоток. Скан заботливо постучал ладонью ему по спине, когда Люк закашлялся от приторной смеси, и улыбнулся. Это повторялось уже не в первый раз, но Эммет упорно отказывался пить из другой чашки. Как и Люк.  
\- Мне понравились твои книги. Они очень живые. И Кирен, он действительно похож на тебя.  
\- Кирен лучше, чем я, - покачал головой Люк. - Он искренний и всегда делает то, что считает правильным. Он не подстраивается под ситуацию, не заботится мнением других людей, остается честным с собой до конца. А я даже иногда не могу сказать нет своему редактору, когда он удаляет сцену, которую я так любовно выписывал.

Раскрываться так глубоко, рассказывать о себе как есть, без прикрас было странно. Ведь несмотря на то, что Эммет стал какой-то само собой разумеющейся частью их жизни, Люк по большому счету о нем ничего не знал. Не знал, где тот пропадает до глубокой ночи или как познакомился с Эмили. Один раз он даже спросил у нее: правда ли, что они собираются пожениться, но Эмили только загадочно улыбнулась: «Он – мой принц, Люк. Не надо торопить финал сказки».  
\- Мальчики, идите есть, - крикнула Эмили, открыв окно на кухне. Сразу же потянуло чем-то подгоревшим и немного кислым.  
При всех своих достоинствах, готовила она просто ужасно.  
\- О нет, - синхронно протянули Люк и Скан и переглянулись. – Что придумаем на этот раз?

\- Чертова простуда, - Эмили чихнула и сильнее закуталась в плед. Градусник показывал не очень высокую температуру, но выглядела она ужасно расклеившейся.  
\- Может быть, нам остаться? – предложил Люк, безуспешно пытаясь завязать бабочку.  
\- Ни в коем случае! – возмутилась она. – Ты должен быть на этом банкете. Скан, пообещай мне, что не поддашься на его провокации и довезешь Люка до места.  
\- Это будет нелегко, - улыбнулся Эммет. Выглядел он в костюме просто сногсшибательно. Люк с завистью посмотрел на то, как идеально тот подогнан по его фигуре, и с ужасом представил, как они будут смотреться вместе.  
Эмили уснула еще до того, как они вышли из дома, и Люк, наплевав на все ее советы, поменял дорогой скафандр от Армани на джинсы и черную кожанку. Скан усмехнулся и поднял большой палец вверх, оценивая его преображение. Он запустил ладонь в графин с водой и провел мокрой рукой по волосам Люка, зачесывая их вверх и назад.  
Люк нерешительно замер, почувствовав теплое прикосновение пальцев к виску. Когда-то давно, кажется, в прошлой жизни, он был по-настоящему жадным до прикосновений, а сейчас испугался даже такой невольной ласки.  
Скан вообще его пугал своей искренностью и грубоватой прямолинейностью. Рядом с ним Люк чувствовал себя легко и спокойно. Он чувствовал себя Киреном, и это было так же естественно, как и дышать. Люк боялся, что однажды, когда Эммет уйдет, он не сможет сделать ни вздоха.

\- Двуличный ублюдок, - обвиняюще бросил ему в лицо Люк. – Ну как, отлично повеселился, глядя на все мои неловкие попытки понравиться простому парню по прозвищу Скан?  
\- Я никогда не играл с тобой, - возразил Эммет.  
\- «Молодой писатель без памяти влюбляется в известного актера», - обрисовал Люк один из будущих заголовков. – Отличный пиар-ход для тебя, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Все не так… - попытался снова возразить Эммет, но Люк показал ему фак и отвернулся. Их разговор был окончен на сегодня и, как он надеялся, навсегда. 

Поначалу все шло неплохо. Маленькие канапе на подносах, фотографии под палящими софитами, поздравления, ничего не значащие «о, я так рад вас видеть» и «прочитал «Во плоти», просто гениально». Но потом к ним подошел журналист из «Электронного вестника» и вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз докапываться к Люку о сроках его нового романа, начал задавать вопросы Эммету.  
\- Мистер Сканлан, вы планируете вернуться в новом сезоне Холлиоакса? Какой вы находите новую сюжетную линию Сти? Вы отказались от роли в новой экранизации Анны Карениной, почему?  
Эммет Сканлан широко улыбнулся и ответил.

Люку показалось, что пол выбили у него из-под ног, а земля начала вертеться в другую сторону. Скан – преуспевающий актер? Этот чуть нахальный мужчина с постоянной небритостью на щеках и дурацкой привычкой раскачиваться на стуле - секс-символ современных мыльных опер? Люк смотрел на него во все глаза и не верил. Но это было так. Под вспышками фотокамер Эммет преображался. Он играл и шутил с журналистами, слетевшимися к неожиданном гостю, как пчелы на мед.  
Люк не чувствовал себя настолько преданным с того самого момента, как Дэвид сбежал в армию. А ведь он действительно верил каждому слову Скана: и когда тот говорил о таланте Люка, и когда называл его удивительным. Он нравился Люку, даже слишком сильно. Как человек со своим мнением и едкими комментариями по любому поводу и как мужчина. Последние несколько недель Люк подолгу не мог уснуть, лежал и слушал, как Скан расхаживает по кухне, как стучит банками и чашками по столешнице, и каждый раз останавливал себя в последний момент, замирал на пороге, не решаясь войти и сделать то, за что ему будет очень стыдно утром, но чего он так хочет. 

Журналисты отстали от них только когда Эммет сказал, что он здесь вместе с Люком Ньюберри не случайно, а вполне официально, и многозначительно поиграл бровями. Люк не стал дожидаться, пока новая сплетня об очередной победе сердцееда Эммета Сканлана разлетится по всему залу, и ушел. 

Скан догнал его на стоянке.  
\- Чертов ирландец, - выплюнул Люк, дрожащими руками пытаясь достать из кармана ключи. Он чувствовал как из глубины поднимается паника, закипает обида и злость. Это был еще не срыв, но очень близко.  
Эммет перехватил его руки, прижимая их бокам. Люк упирался плечом в дверцу машины, тогда как с другого бока был зажат горячим телом. Скан смотрел ему в глаза, и Люк видел как стремительно расширяются его зрачки, словно у прожженного кокаинщика. 

_\- У всех нас есть шрамы, - сказал в голове Люка незнакомый мужчина с бледным лицом и молочными глазами. Он обращался не к нему, к Кирену, но Люк чувствовал странное, будоражащее напряжение, повисшее между ними. Кирен поправил манжеты толстовки, скрывающие его запястья, тогда как мужчина задрал рукав свитера и продемонстрировал черную россыпь меток-уколов. – Но сейчас это уже неважно._

\- Неважно, - как эхо повторил Скан и поцеловал Люка. Это было волнительно, словно в первый раз. Щетина Эммета колола ему губы, но именно это ощущение не позволяло Люку окончательно свихнуться. Он чувствовал себя как Алиса, проваливающаяся в бесконечную глубину кроличьей норы. Хотя то, что происходило сейчас, было намного лучше любой выдуманной сцены. Это было по-настоящему.  
Скан держал его крепко и целовал жадно. Люк вытащил его рубашку и провел ладонями по животу. Эммет хмыкнул, и Люк мстительно прикусил его губу.  
\- Горячий, - восторженно пробормотал он, слизывая выступившую кровь.  
Люк дернул полы его рубашки и на бетонный пол полетели пуговицы.

Он вышел из спальни Эммета и попытался прокрасться на цыпочках в свою комнату. Было не так рано, как он планировал, но шанс пройти незамеченным еще оставался. Эмили любила поспать до полудня. Когда не болела.  
\- Ах, Кирен Уолкер, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, - немного сипло обратилась к нему Эмили. Она сидела на кухне, пила что-то горячее и читала утреннюю газету. – А ведь на вид такой скромный мальчик. Такой наивный. Солнечный.  
Люк вспыхнул, мгновенно залившись краской. «Солнечный», - не переставал повторять ночью Эммет, оставляя на его шее и ключицах неровные темные пятна и резкими толчками втрахивая его в матрас.  
Люк посмотрел на нее пристыженно и виновато. Они не успели обсудить с Эмметом того факта, что он вроде как все еще оставался «принцем» Эмили.  
\- Я…  
Эмили подняла на него взгляд и широко улыбнулась. Расстроенной она не выглядела. Скорее заинтересованной.  
\- Это выглядит очень жарко, - она помахала перед носом Люка газетой. Он посмотрел на раскрытую страницу с чуть абсурдным заголовком «Тепло наших тел» и… больше покраснеть он просто не смог бы. При всем желании.  
Ракурс был выбран весьма удачно, да и обнаженная спина и поясница Скана смотрелись очень хорошо даже в черно-белой гамме. Сам Люк на его фоне выглядел хрупким и почти невинным. Белые отсветы от вспышки ложились на капот машины как крылья.  
Эмили была права, выглядело это действительно жарко.

_\- Эй, извини, ты сидишь на моей могиле, - немного неуверенно заметил Кирен, разглядывая незнакомца, усевшегося на его надгробии. Новые лица были для Роартона в новинку ._  
 _\- Это ты? – уточнил тот, разглядывая Кирена в ответ. – Прости, не понял, что ты один из нас из-за… - мужчина обрисовал свое лицо неровным кругом, намекая на грим Кирена. – Из-за твоего лица. Ты? – он указал на надгробие с выбитой по камню эпитафией. – Не стало лица – услады для глаз, умолк голос тот, что радовал нас. Стихи?_  
 _\- Да, не я их выбирал, - согласился Кирен._  
 _\- А что бы выбрал ты?_

\- Минутной вольности порыв бросает в бой меж облаков. Я взвесил всё и рассудил, что мне отныне не суметь бесцельно жить, как прежде жил. Какая жизнь - такая смерть.  
\- Нет-нет, - запротестовал Люк, стирая набранные Эмметом строчки. – Этой книге хватит одного мертвого ирландца.  
\- Было бы символично, - пожал плечами Скан.  
\- Символизма нам хватит с головой, когда первый же критик разберет это все по косточке, - устало вздохнул Люк и, посмотрев на пустующий абзац, закрыл файл.  
\- Мне не привыкать. Тем более они вряд ли что-нибудь найдут, о чем еще не писали на желтых страницах.  
Люк припомнил недавнее интервью Эммета и задумчиво сглотнул. Здесь ему было крыть нечем.

\- Вы уверены, что весна в Париже теплее, чем здесь? - Эмили появилась на пороге их комнаты в тот момент, когда Скан стягивал с Люка джинсы, а тот всеми силами ему помогал. – Эй, мальчики, мы же опоздаем! Такси в аэропорт будет через десять минут.  
\- Мы уложимся, - в один голос ответили они.  
Эмили недовольно покачала головой и прикрыла за собой дверь. В коридоре стояли собранные чемоданы, а на столе лежал упакованный ноутбук и первый экземпляр нового романа Люка Ньюберри с хмурым, бледным мужчиной на обложке, удивительно похожим на известного актера Эммета Сканлана. Книга еще не поступила в продажу, но Эмили на правах первого читателя уже знала, что в этой истории будет много всего: взлеты и падения, открытия и разочарования, но главное, в ней Кирен Уолкер наконец-то станет счастливым. 

Эмили достала из сумочки телефон и нажала на быстрый вызов:  
\- Машину через двадцать минут, пожалуйста.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моей чудесной бете Midnight_Guest. за правки, и отдельно Ice Princess за корректировку.


End file.
